Chairman McKraken
Chancellor Squiddillus McKraken, AKA Chancellor McKraken or simply McKraken is the main antagonist of the 3DS videogame Yo-kai Watch. He is the head of the political party that took over the Yo-kai world when Lord Enma passed away and plans to take full control of it and expand its rule to the human world. He has the power to cause nautical disasters and is voiced by . History Even if he is not mentioned until the last chapters of the main storyline, his presence and influence is very much felt when the seals that protect Springdale begin to weaken and dangerous Yo-kai like Slimamander begin escaping to the human world and wreaking havoc. He is finally mentioned by Dr. Maddiman after his defeat at the Nocturne Hospital in the chapter "Check-up of Doom", and Draggie lets the heroes meet him via his crystal ball when it is revealed that McKraken's party is already planning a full scale invasion on the human world. The next day, Lucas pays a visit to Nathan/Katie to inform them that he is able to see Yo-kai, even without the help of a Yo-kai Watch. He also told them about his dreams of a strange world and that in them, he saw himself giving the key to the Yo-Kai World to Nathan/Katie, which proceeds to do. Whisper also informs the heroes to use the key at the Sacred Tree of Mount Wildwood to activate the Yo-kai Elevator which should take them to Yo-kai World the heroes set out to defeat McKraken and save both worlds. After daring the taken Yo-kai world and, if the team manages to beat McKraken, he will warn them that he will always come back. Kyuubii later informs them that the chancellor disabled all the Yo-kai seals while they were fighting, thus causing the evil Yo-kai to escape to the human realm; as they soon find out when Simamander comes back and fights them. The heroes succesfully beat it but find out that Uptown Sprindale is already taken over by Yo-kai faithful to the evil squid ruler. Whisper suggests that their best bet is to seal all entrances to the Yo-kai world, including the Yo-kai elevator, this will also mean that all Yo-kai Nathan/Katie has made friends with will also be gone forever. Seeing as they have no other option they agree, even Kyuubii who had taken a liking to the place she inspirited. Whisper gives the hero/heroine some Cherry Blossom seeds and they use it to seal all of Uptown Springdale, even humans begin noticing a calmer aura. surround them. They later track down the last rogue Yo-kai to the Sacred Tree which turns out to be McKraken himself which, as a last stand, proceeds to absorb all the aura that channels through the tree and become a powerful monstrosity. The heroes prepare for their final battle. Category:Final Boss Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Giant Monsters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Empowered Villains Category:Leader Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Molluscs Category:Sea Monsters Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Supernatural Category:Power Hungry